The Oldest Watch
by Ceseia Amahela Hyde
Summary: He's different. Special. He's everything but normal. In conclusion—he's someone who's not meant to be here. With the knowledge of another timeline, he's 'supposed' to set things right. But when you consider that he lives in a world where there's a city where miracles are born every second... Bottom line is? He screwed the plot up badly, and now he's paying for it.
1. He's here to screw things up

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone, as this is my first story, and also my first time here, I would like to apologise for any mistakes be it grammar or spelling that we have made in this original story of mine. Fair warning for the swear words that my OC will use, and also, I don't own Kekkai Sensen. If I do... well, just let it be known that it's a good thing I don't own it.**

 **Please don't forget to R &R!**

Ever since he's born, Horacio Watch has always known that he's different from the rest of the normal children in his age. He's smarter, kinder, stronger, and certainly much more mature than his age tells him he should be—he's the apple of his parent's eyes, that's who he is.

He's the child born of the accident out of the two young adults that he used to call his parents. Considering how young they are and how they are, it's a miracle that Horacio could even be born the way he is now, the smart and mature child he is, loved by his parents who's still much too young and inexperienced to be proper adults.

When his younger brother is born, his parents are slightly disappointed at how they didn't get a girl. It didn't matter though—they still loved him all the same. With the difference of 10 years, Horacio and Leonardo became siblings. Despite of the initial disappointment upon receiving a son, it was swept under the rug immediately as Horacio soon grew to love and care for him with all of his being. From a young age, where their parents would constantly favour their work instead of their second son, Horacio would always be there for his younger brother, tending his needs and wants more than their parents ever did.

It is only through perhaps what Horacio could only say as endless prayers and a stroke of luck that their wish to obtain a daughter is fulfilled 3 years later. In the middle of the day where Horacio and young Leonardo are reading a book, news came to them about a healthy baby girl named Michella.

It's almost as if a miracle struck down to them upon her birth.

Upon her birth, their parents started to take up more of the responsibility to care for Leonardo from Horacio. While in the beginning it quite unnerved him— _cause why would they start now and not years ago when he's born?_ —Horacio relented and decided to take it as water under the bridge. If his beloved younger sister marks the arrival of a good change in their family, then why should he think twice of it?

All of them loved her. He's no longer the apple of his parent's eyes, and Leonardo is not ignored by them so much now, and in fact—they were all so loved and cared for, to the point that, it made him convinced that they are all the apple of his parent's eyes.

Not that he minded. His beloved younger siblings are too, the apple of his eyes, after all.

The picture of a happy family of the Watch family ended the moment Michella got herself into an accident that left her disabled.

The accident striked to her spine—rendering her unable to walk, leaving her to live the rest of her life in the wheelchair. Horacio was at University that time, and he wasn't there for his family by the time the accident has occurred. He's too late to stop the aftermath, for the damage has been done.

The picture of a happy family for the Watch family could no longer be formed now that the damage has gone too far and too deep for Horacio to mend.

The expensive medical bills for Michella's hospital visits are leaving a great burden into them. Stressed and mentally drained, they started to lash and took their stress and anger out onto Leonardo, who, for the lack of better understanding that he wasn't at fault, took it all in, and simply accepted it. Despite of how much Michella protested and Leonardo stood firm—everyone has a limit to everything.

And the limit just timed itself to arrive on the moment that Horacio graduated and has become a legal adult. By the time he has returned back home, Leo is far too damaged, Michella is too quiet and subdued, and his parents—

— _what can he say, other than the fact that they are no longer worthy of being called his parents?_ —

— _if they really needed the funds badly, then why didn't they TOLD him and let him help them?_ —

— _Why did nobody said anything and simply left him in the DARK?_ —

With anger reining over him, he lashed out against his parents.

It wasn't just fair, for him to be spared from all the trouble that his family endured just because everyone loved and cared from him the most. He maybe the apple of his parent's eyes as he is the oldest and therefore the one who has that one spot in their parents heart, and he indeed is the one who played and took care of Leonardo and Michella more often than their parents but—

—It wasn't fair.

It wasn't just fair, that he should be left in the dark when it should've been something that he needs to know. It's something connected deeply to his family, for goodness sake. Why didn't anybody told him anything? Why didn't they say anything? He could've helped, he's been working while he's been studying as well.

He has plans for his family. He has funds that he has gained from his job during his studies overseas. He planned on getting something good and expensive for each and everyone of his beloved family.

—But now that this happened, his plans has all crumbled to ash.

Let it be known, that Horacio Watch can be resourceful, insightful, and analytically sharp when he wants to be.

A look to his siblings and his parents told him everything he needed to do—and that's exactly what he did. His far, far too young parents are now older, but they were not wiser with the passage of time. Instead of growing to love one another, they were growing to hate one another, and it's visible to Horacio's eyes that the happy family that he has always dreamed off could no longer be as it once is ever again.

So he takes his younger siblings with him, packed all their stuffs into their own suitcases, left a letter saying that he will take care of them so they can do whatever they needed before they can come back for them, and just left.

Leonardo Watch is only 13 and Michella is only 12 when Horacio took them away from their parents and began to live together in another city, in another country, in hopes that this new beginning could be better for them and his parents as they both needed some time and space from one another.

By that time, Horacio is already 23 years old. He's already a legal adult, and fully capable of taking care of his two much adorable younger siblings.

And that's exactly what he did, up until Leonardo gets what he thinks to be the God's eyes and Michella becomes blind. He still cared for them, like the right and loving elder brother he is.

He loves them, and there is nothing that could convince him that they were his most precious treasures in this whole wide world.

And his parents?

Let it just be known that by now, his parents are no longer worthy to ever be called as their parents ever again.

* * *

By the time Horacio Watch turns 25, he became a blood breed, and also what his 'Master' calls to be a Reincarnate.

He's a special case, they say, and in order to further jog his memory, they say, this must be done.

And by this, they meant turning him into a blood breed, much to his annoyance.

Because really, what the hell? Who's idea was this to think that to make him, Leonardo Watch's elder brother, the protagonist's elder brother, the race and powers of his enemy? Who? Who thinks that it's a great idea to make him, _The Protagonist's Elder Brother_ , a Vampire, _one of the antagonist of the series?_

In another world before he is who he is now, Horacio would've jumped at the chance of becoming and mingling one of them, preferably becoming a part of Libra. _**Not the enemy**_ **!** Who in the world thought that his entire life is a good definition for a good, cheesy plot twist?

"Why?" Horacio whined. "Just, why Master? Why did you think that it's a good idea to do this? Whyyyy?"

His Master only gave him a dead look. "It's nobody but your fault. Why did your memories not resurface the moment you're born? You're born with a job to ensure that he lives the happy life he is, but _no._ You just had to mess it up even further."

"It's not my fault that I had a different approach of making sure that Leo's happy with Michella and his life instead of the crappy and lack of detail the plot gives of his family!" Horacio spats. "Come on, Master. Not even _you_ knows about his past, don't you? What makes you think I did? Trust me. The writer of Kekkai Sensen doesn't want us to focus on him too much—that's why he purposefully makes it all vague and shit."

"Don't lump me with you." Master sniffed disdainfully. "That's not my mission—that's yours to deal with. Now that your mission has returned, it would suit you best to decide on the course of future that you're going to take now. What will you do?"

"Can't I just follow the plot?"

"Impossible. You mess shit up, you clean shit up."

"You're not being helpful at all right now, Master."

The dead eye look from his master is all that Horacio needs before he lets out another distressed whine, much to the Vampire's exasperation. Horacio however, ignored him in favor of letting his distress be known, loudly.

Because really, again, who thought that it's a good idea to make _him_ of all people the antagonist?

By the time Horacio spends a full year as a blood breed for a full 3 years, Leo and Michella meets Riga El Menuhyut, and so the destined fate is finally exchanged finally met. By the time the both of them returned home, Michella is already blind and Leonardo is crying, in guilt, regret, and despair.

If Horacio isn't the Reincarnate he is, perhaps things would've ended in a much more worse situation that it is now. If he didn't became a Blood Breed, if he didn't regain his memories, if he didn't became the person who he is now—he could already envision the second destruction to the family that he has grown to care and love for his entire life.

—but with as he is now, he only smiled sadly, comforted the two of them, hugged the two of them close to him, and promised the both of them safety and assurances that neither of them will ever leave each other behind.

He may be a Blood Breed, but that doesn't mean that he can't protect them with what he has now.

Horacio Watch is resourceful, insightful, and analytically sharp when he wants to be. And now that he decided to protect the two of the beloved siblings that he has grown to care for more than himself, there's just nothing in the world that could ever stop him from ever loving and protecting the two of them.

Even if Leonardo and Michella will one day stand in front of him as his enemy—

—As long as they are determined, as long as they are safe, as long as they are happy—

—He's more than willing to let them kill or seal him away.

After all, that's what older brothers are for, right? They're there to protect their younger, much more innocent and loved siblings.

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you do have anything you wish to know, feel free to ask me. Don't expect any spoilers though. I don't own anyone but my OC and my concepts. Please Review on your way out, it would greatly encourage me and also improve my writing.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. He's still screwing up

By the time Leonardo turns 19, he leaves them and heads for Hellsalem's Lot. Michella, now 18, is a fully legal adult, and is living in their humble abode in France, while Horacio travels the world for his job as a professor and also a doctor that specialises in the nerves and brain. Both working in professions that allows them to search for ways that will lead them to find a cure for Michella's disabilities.

From the crystal ball that his Master lends him, he watched over his younger brother as the 'plot' story begins. He smiled at the sight of Leo being welcomed into Libra by Klaus. He smiled as he watched Leo interacting with the rest of the Libra members, but frowned slightly at his meeting with Mary Macbeth. So, it seems that this time, the story they will be following will be a mixed of the anime and the manga?

Not that he minds. He knows that Leo will not die and continue to grow from his experiences in Hellsalem's Lot with his friends there and his allies with Libra. The sight of Leo interacting with Mary and William Macbeth did gave him some rough outline as to the timeline of the story.

Now then—he better start planning. Libra is a group of people he will have to avoid at all costs—his cover job as a professor and a doctor should be able to cover for him just fine. He knows that Leo will only rely on him if he does ever arrive into a situation where he knows he's unable to solve, so meeting the members of Libra would not be a problem for now.

He knows the King of Despair isn't a problem either, as he knows that Leo could deal with it just fine, but about Dr. Gamimotz however…

What sort of punishment should he deliver to the future antagonist that will harm his beloved younger siblings, he wonders?

* * *

He's 30, and he knows that the time for the fated meeting between Libra and Michella is going to happen soon. Following his duty to comply with the plot, regardless of the fact that he already mashed and broke some of the plot points of the story, he simply shrugged and improvised them all on the way. What else could be done likewise? It's not as if he asked to not remember anything of his purpose in this life until he became a Blood Breed when he's 25.

Speaking of the improvements he made—has he ever mentioned of how much effort he has put into avoiding into the said day? He's been watching over Michella as she interacted with Toby Mcaughlin, keeping tabs of the two future couple. He has already met the said guy and damn does he admit that Michella is sharp. He has never been more proud of his younger sister at the knowledge that she has successfully chosen someone who truly, genuinely cares and loves her for who she is.

So when he began to notice how Dr. Gamimotz has made an appearance in the form of the illusion of Toby Mcaughlin, he simply smiled, pretended that he did not notice the said antagonist that starts to haunt and terrifies his sister and asks, "Michella, when are you going to tell your tortoise knight that you're marrying Toby? I'm sure that he'll be delighted to know about your engagement. In fact—I have 2 tickets heading towards to Hellsalem's Lot. Why don't the two of you go and surprise him?"

The hopeful look that filled her terrified eyes immediately made Horacio smile at the turning point heading towards his favor.

With this, she would be safe, and Leo, his younger brother, Michella's tortoise knight—

— _Leo would be terribly injured and Michella will probably be traumatised from this, but on the flip side, they will make it out alive and his bond with Libra will strengthen._

Horacio smiled as Michella quickly agrees and proceeds to leave to call him.

 _Leonardo, his dear, dear younger brother will be safe._ Horacio thought, his mother-hen tendencies showing up in his thoughts. _So why in the world does he feel as if something unexpected has happened due to his existence?_

* * *

The answer comes in the form of one of the most cliche turning points in a typical story, and one of the worst, unexpected yet expected force that is uncontrollable and unpredictable to everyone—Love.

Yes, you heard him right—it's love. Affections, desires, lust—all those words all come with a single synonym and word that we all have come to recognise as Love.

Love.

Love is the unexpected factor in all of Horacio Watch's plans.

Despite of all the time that he spend watching and protecting and guiding over the two of his beloved siblings, he did not expect the unexpected to happen.

Love.

Horacio banged his head to the wall in frustration as the realisation that Leonardo Watch, his _younger brother_ , the _protagonist_ of the story, _**fell in love with Klaus Von Reinherz.**_

— _He could already hear the Fujoshis screaming and squealing of agreements in his head already, because, curse all the gods and all the devils and the heavens and the hells that threw him in this position_! _How in all the heaven and hells that Leo somehow_ _ **FELL IN LOVE WITH**_ _Klaus Von Reinherz?!_

"What have I done wrong?" He groaned as he whined again to the listening ears of one of the subordinates to his Master. "Someone, please tell me, whom have I killed in my previous life that let fall into this situation right now. Someone _please tell me_ how in the world did _LEO FELL IN LOVE WITH KLAUS_?!"

If the situation is only Leo falling in love with the man, then he could fix the entire situation by _**convince or maybe threat**_ — _ahem,_ teaching him that it is simply not right to fell for the man who's supposed to be his boss. With the art of subtle manipulation, he could ensure that Leo falls in love with someone else that he deems worthy instead of Klaus.

But no.

 _But nooooooo._

Somehow, one way or another, the cheesy, obvious thing happened.

Leo's feelings are reciprocated.

 _Leonardo Watch's feelings are reciprocated by Klaus Von Reinherz himself._

…...Needless to say, it is safe to say that Horacio is not amused at all at the direction of the plot.

He knew that he messed up the plot already, but to think that he has messed the plot up this much— _God damn it all_ , how in the world is he supposed to fix all of this shit up?

"I hate you," Horacio moaned. "Master, have I mentioned how much I hate you? No? I'll say it again then—I hate you."

"You're blaming me for the mess that you created?" His master raised an eyebrow. "How rude. Horacio, did you not realise that you're the precise reason why he even fell in love with Klaus in the first place?"

"How?" Horacio asked, deadpan. "Don't give me the look that says that this is the typical 'your lover is the most similar person to your parents' or 'your lover is the person who acts similar to your parents' cliche! I don't even think or even act anywhere like the said man at all!"

"You're an expert with plants as you are raising them as ingredients for your cooking, Klaus has a vast collections of plants and flowers alike. You're very protective of your sibling _to the point you don't care about yourself_ , Klaus protects the balance of the two worlds _to the point that he doesn't care about himself_ , you're very strong with your strange use of martial arts, Klaus has his blood techniques that relies on his brute, beast-like strength, and then there's also the fact that the _both of you play Prosfair._ Must I add more to the list, Horacio Watch?" His Master answered easily, not stopping even for a beat, much to Horacio's exasperation.

Horacio stared, opened his mouth for a retort, before closing it after leaving it open for a full minute. He sighed, proceeds to slam his head to the wall for some more, before answering, "...I hate you. I really hate it when you somehow make every miraculously makes sense, Master."

His Master only shot him a look in response.

 _I live to serve, you ungrateful servant. Now man up and do your goddamn job and fix the plot that_ _ **YOU**_ _messed up_!

Horacio groaned and proceeds to slam his head to the nearest wall once again, as his Master's subordinates expertly ignores their interaction and comes to them with a pot of steaming tea to serve.

How in the world is he supposed to salvage this broken, twists and deranged plot?

* * *

He's 30 and going to be 31 soon, before he knows that it's about time for the inevitable meeting between him and Leo, and by the extension, the members of Libra as well, is about to arrive.

The date is coming closer and closer, he knows. Ever since Leonardo knows about Michella's engagement to Toby and before giving them his blessings, it wasn't long before the rest of his Libra allies became closer with him to the point that they're actually match-making him with Klaus.

 _Yes—you heard him—He could already hear the Fujoshis squealing, now where are his damn noise-canceller earphones? Oh right, he's doesn't need it_ — _it's all in his head after all!_

Horacio groaned and promptly proceeds to bang his head to the desk of his office. The papers and documents that he needs to look over before he signs them all lay scattered in his desk. His assistant shots him a worried look before looking away in favor of the call that ringed in his office. Horacio is still and will continue to bang his head to his desk if it wasn't for the fact that his assistant called to him, saying,

"Mr. Watch, there's someone in the line calling for you. It's from your younger brother."

Horacio stopped midway. Lets out a groan, and stands up to answer his beloved younger brother. _Here we go again, you're the Reincarnate, you mess shit up, you clean shit up. Now let's mess the plot up even further, shall we?_

Holding back another groan, he answers the call. "Hello? Ah, Leo? It's been awhile, how are you, younger brother? You're good? That's great! So you're living healthy? And…...I'm sorry? you want me to _what?_ "

"I'm inviting you to Hellsalem's Lot!" Leo shouts over the phone. "I want you to be here, you know, for a vacation? I mean, it's been awhile since I saw you ever since I left for Hellsalem's Lot and I thought that we could meet up again? It's been years since we meet after all."

"I'm working, Leo," Horacio sighed into the phone. "I don't know if my schedule in between working at my research and at the hospital could let me take a break off to visit the most dangerous place in the world. Hellsalem's Lot isn't exactly tourist friendly, last time I checked."

"But you still have some time offs that you could use, can't you?" Leo presses on. "You've been working a lot and the last time you've been home is for Michella's engagement to Toby, and that's not precisely a long break from what I heard from Michella. You need a break and I want you here for one."

"Why the sudden desire to see me, little brother?" Horacio asked playfully. "I'm glad you're worried for me and miss me and all, but I'm not exactly free right now, so—"

"—I have someone that you have to meet!" Leo interrupted him midway, much to Horacio's dread and surprise. "He's, um, uh, no, she's, no uh…"

At the line trailing off into a silence. His mind is quick to draw all the laid out hints in front of him.

Leo…. it can't be…. _right?_

"...Leo?" Horacio prods, as the silence continues from the other line. "Is there something you need to tell me? Are you in trouble? Do you need my help for something? Do you need a ticket back home—"

"—No! No, I don't need any ticket—I just well…."

 _Well?_ Horacio's dread spikes up. _No, no, no. Damn it, Leo, don't do this to me, don't do this to your elder brother—!_

"...Well?"

"...I want you to see my boyfriend."

"...I see."

 _God damn it all._

 _Leonardo Watch, My dear younger brother, WHY?_

 _Just_ — _Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?_

"...Nii-san? Are you still on the phone? Hello? Nii-san—"

"—I'm here, i'm here, Sorry, it's just—" _I'm speechless. Oh, please say no more. Please. I dread this. Leo, why? Just why? Why do you want to make your Nii-san's life harder?_ "I had something to deal with my assistant before. But I heard you, you want me to meet your girlfriend? Congratulations, on getting the girl, Leo!"

"...Uh, Nii-san—"

"—I never thought I see the day when you've finally met someone who loves and cares for you as we do, i'm really glad! So, what's her name, Leo? What is she like? What does she see in you? How did the two of you met? Are the two of you photographers? What is she working at? How old is she? How long have you been dating her? Do you plan on getting engaged soon? Michella is going to hold her wedding soon with Toby sometime next year did you know that? Oh, dear me, Leo, you've grown up, ah, it feels just like yesterday that you and Michella are so small—"

"—Nii-san, I—"

"Ah, sorry Leo, tell me more about her next time, alright? I have a meeting soon. Send me pictures of her! Talk another time, younger brother."

Without any hesitation, he proceeds to turn the call off, walking stiffly to his desk, and proceeds to bang his head to his desk some more.

 _GOD DAMN THE HEAVENS AND HELLS! MASTER, YOUR MOTHER FUCKER—I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR GIVING ME THIS UNNECESSARY HEADACHE!_

The pitying and exasperated look of his assistant gave it all away. Used to it all, he simply made his exit with his most used technique;

"Mr. Watch. I'm going to make you coffee, do you want me to get anything else?"

"Just—"

 _Bang._

"—get me—"

 _Bang._

"—the documents—"

 _Bang._

"—that I need—"

 _Bang._

"—to sign—"

 _Bang._

"—today."

"Off course," He nods and makes his graceful exit. "I'll be back with them at once, Mr. Watch."

* * *

He's not even 31 yet, and Horacio is already contemplating about what is he doing with his life. His younger sister is already engaged, his younger brother already has a partner regardless of the fact that he still refuses to accept the fact that he's with Klaus of all people— _Again, Leo, why are you making Nii-san's life harder?_!—and then he has yet to find a partner.

Okay, perhaps that one issue is not a big problem—he for one knows that he's not even sure if he wants to settle down with someone yet, or even if the thought of being in a relationship now sounds appealing to him at all— _but._

 _But._

"Why does all my problem stem from love…?" Horacio groaned. Wondering what of his life and what does it even mean for him anymore. His parents got together because they were in love and got him and his siblings. They parted because of their love for Michella and him and the lack of it for Leo. He parted ways from them and never did once look back at them because he loved Michella and Leo. He did all of this because he loves Michella and Leo. And now that Leo is in this….. Relationship with Klaus instead of any possible girl, could it be that his love for them is to blame for all this mess?

"What is love?" Horacio muttered, taking another swig of his wine. He's still in his office, working through his still ever high stacks of paperwork, while his assistant is downstairs, sorting the stacks of paperworks that he has worked through. He signed a paper before dumping it into a pile before taking another one from another pile. He's feeling a bit tipsy—how many glass has he drunk again?

"Why does it all have to stem from love?" He mumbled as another paperwork is done. He still has a few more piles to go through, and he finished the glass with a glup before filling it again from the bottle. "What is love, and why does everything has to do with love?"

Love.

Just what is love?

Love is everything, some people might say, love has a thin line with hate, they're the two sides of the same coin, some might say. There are many types of love, platonic, sexual and _Ohhhh—_ Isn't the topic of love is so big and large and so ever affects everyone to the point that they have their own latin names and discussions and all? They have, what? Grouped into so many groups? What are they called again? Eros? Pragma? Agape? Mania? Wait, which one is which again? And sort of love does love for the same gender even share? Wait, is being gay even legal in this world? In his previous world in some places it's recognised and are legalised, but what about this world? What about Kekkai Sensen's world? Wait, does Yasuhiro Nightow-sensei even accept same-sex marriage? And, oh— _wait, why is he even thinking of this again?_

"...I'm drunk."

At the realisation that he has been in deep thoughts about love due to the wine, he sighed and proceeds to stand up, using the table to help him up, and begins to prepare for his way home.

He's definitely going to sleep through this entire ordeal before he's back in his top form again. No way in hell is he ever going to answer Leo or make any decisions when he just feeling so tipsy and drunk.

As he made his way home, one question still lingers in his ever drunk mind.

—Just what is love?

He woke up with a hangover, but he has no regrets. Now that he has finished 3 bottle of wine on his own which earned him a very displeased and annoyed look from his assistant, he still has no regrets now that he's back to his top forme again.

But again, back to the issue here….

"What should I do about this issue?" He sighed as he slumped into his chair, sinking into the comfortable chair. Reclining the chair slightly, he twirled with his pen idly. He needs to do something to make sure that Leo and Klaus does not pursue their relationship, right…?

"Deep in your thoughts again, Mr. Watch?" his assistant comes in, bringing him a cup of tea.

"You can say that again, Amamiya." He sighed, taking the cup of steaming tea on his desk. "My brother plans to introduce me to his boyfriend, and I… have to admit that I don't know what to do in this situation. Do you accept in the belief of same-sex marriage, Amamiya?"

"Same-sex marriage?" Amamiya, his assistant, blinks. "Why, Mr. Watch, if I may ask, why do you think that Leo and his boyfriend are immediately going to marry one another? Aren't you jumping into conclusions too fast here?"

"Well they are in a relationship now."

"And if I can ask, for how long has it been since they got together?"

"Almost a full year, I think? I'm not sure."

"Well then, I would safely say that there is still a chance that they would break up. They would not get together and hold on for that long if they aren't made for each other, Mr. Watch."

 _A chance to break them up when the entire organisation of Libra is match-making them together? Yeah, righttttt. Fat chance alright._ Horacio sighed, groaning for the umpteen time today.

"From that groan again, Mr. Watch, I take it that they won't break up anytime soon, is it?" Amamiya smiled knowingly, refilling the empty cup of tea that he finished. "If that's the case, then why do you want them to break up, Mr. Watch?"

 _Why? Because he wants to ensure that the plot is protected_ —

… _...The plot?_

 _The plot, the route, the scenario, the order of events…._

 _Yes, the plot_ — _But why does he want to protect the plot, and for what reason does he comply to it?_

At the dawning look of realisation that dawn in his employer's face, Amamiya smiled, excusing himself with the tray filled with the pot and cups of now finished tea.

What should he make next? Maybe he should try to make some Chamomile tea. He heard that it could make people fall asleep better. Looking at the heavy eye bags in Mr. Watch's eyes, he knows that he could definitely use it.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please Review on your way out~ I'll like to know your opinion on this story, and I would like to apologise if any of the characters that I don't own seem OOC in a way or another. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
